GunShot Residue
by DarkSkyies
Summary: This is a GSR, Sara is shot and Grissoms feeling just might be revieled. I do not own these characters, Wish I did but I dont so...
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1- **

**'Why does he keep looking at me, does he think I cant see him?' She thought to herself as she looked at Grissom in the rear view mirror of his Tahoe. It was two hours till swing shift and Grissom had told everyone to meet him at the lab so he could take them out to breakfast.**

**"So, where do we want to go?" Grissom asked everyone. A million places were suddenly shouted to him from everyone, except Sara. She was looking out her window, entransed in the lives passing by. "Chinese", "Mexican", "Subway". None of these sounded good to him so he shook his head at each.  
"Sara, What do you want?" He asked looking in the mirror again. "Sara"  
"Huh?" She said as she caught Grissoms eyes.  
"Breakfast, what do you want?" He hated to look away from her brilliant brown eyes but he had to watch the road.  
"Somewhere I can get a salad or something"  
"Okay the usual it is!" He said, everyone nodded in agreement. He looked back at Sara who continued to stare out her window. ' Could she really be that oblivious to the way he felt about her' She had been so obviouse about liking him that he wasnt sure it was true. But apparently it was, because when she asked him out after the lab explosion she seemed to put as much distance between him as possible.**

**They pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Carthine, Nick, and Warrick ran inside to get the usual booth leaving Grissom and Sara still in the car. "Grissom?" She hesitated, closing the car door behind her.  
"Yes?"He said facing her, he was looking at her with his warm caring smile.  
"Never mind" She said as she walked inside closely followed by Grissom.**

**Even though they were only outside a few minutes, they had apparently become the main topic of conversation, because as they approached the booth everyone fell silent. "What were you two talking about?" Asked Cathrine intregingly, Grissom and Sara had been distant from one another ever since the lab explosion and she didnt quite know why. She always thought they would make the best couple.  
"Nothing" Grissom and Sara said simaltaneously. Both looking at each other with amusement while everyone else looked at them suspiciously. Their food came adn they talked about everything each adding something to the conversation.**

**'Why does she keep staring at me?' Grissom thought in between bites of his delicious stack of waffles and the interesting conversation of recent cases, including there newest case in which a serial killer has been going around killing young women after holding them hostage for a week.  
"I just don't get it, why is the person only killing women?" Nick asked while eating his burger and fries.  
"I dont think we will ever know." Says Cathrine.  
"I want to know why he keeps them alive for so long before killing them?" Sara says before going back to munching on her salad. "Did anyone find evidence of rape or something like that"  
"I dont know the answer to any of those questions." Said Grissom. "But i do think we will find the answer when we solve the case."  
"Wow... Did Grissom just admit he didn't know an answer?" Chuckled Warrick.  
"Yes, I dont pretend to know everything." He smiled his 'enthusiastic smile' and kept on eating.  
"Why can't people just learn to get along?" Sara asked, shaking her head.  
"Well Sara some of the most important lessons are learned later in life." Grissom said catching Sara's gaze and winking at her when he was sure no one would see. 'What are you doing? What if she takes it as a like kind of wink? Oh well maybe thats what I want her to think.'**

**'Did he just wink at me? Oh well it was probably just an itch or something.' She thought.  
Finally breakfast was over and it was time for work, Sara seemed to be alot happier and more talkative on the ride back to the lab. As they reached the lab they were greeted by a not so happy Brass. "What have we got?" Asked Grissom as he walked from his car to Brass.  
"Well, you know that latest killing spree?" They all walked inside.  
"Yeah we were just talking about it earlier"  
"Well they have struck again and guess what it's another woman." He sounded tired he had probably been working the case all night.  
"Okay Brass we'll be right on it just let me pass out the other assignments" He said reading and handing each person a file with all the information they would need for their own cases. "Cathrine and Warrick you two have a break and entering. Nick you have a casino robbery gone rong, and Sara you are working with me on this new case"  
'Yes!' She thought trying to look as disapointed as possible. Grissom watched her and knew exactly how she felt, he was feeling the same way.  
"So where is the newest killing?" Sara asked Brass before going to change.  
"Not to far from here in the Hotel 6." Brass said as he started to walk to the front door, but turned to Grissom "Hey, Grissom can i get a ride with you?"  
"Yeah sure." He and Brass walked out the door and Sara walked into the locker room to change.**

**At the Hotel, The body of a young woman was found, she had multipul stab wounds just like the others. She was tied up and face flat on the floor. By the time Sara arrived David was already getting the body ready to leave, and Grissom had just finish taking photos of the body. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked putting of some gloves.  
"Well it looks as though most of the action happened in here so I guess look in here." He said.  
"Okay." She began to walk around the room searching for anything out of place, she lifted the shoe prints of the carpet and the fingerprints off the door knob. "I think this hotel belonged to the victim." She said walking into the kitchen.  
"Why do you say that?" He questioned as he followed her into the kitchen.  
"Well look at the pictures on the fridge they are of our vic." She said pointing to the pictures of what looks to be pictures of her and her boyfriend, Grissom nodded in agreement. "Hey, Grissom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Never mind." She said finding keys to a car on the counter top.  
"Sara if there is something wrong tell me." He moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder gently.  
"No, It's nothing." She smiled at him and walked into another room with the keys.  
"Well if your sure." He said to himself when she was out of earshot.  
"Hey Grissom? Im going to go look outside." She said walking to the front door.  
"Okay, Did you finish the other rooms?"  
"There are only 3 rooms, I left you the bath room." She walked outside into the hot afternoon sun and left Grissom to finish the bath room.**

**She made her way down to the hotel parking lot to look for the car that belonged to the keys she had. It didn't take her long to find it, the key had a Suzuki "S" on it and had blue paint from the key scratching the car. As she unlocked the door, a hand swung out of no where and knocked her to the ground, a gun pointed in her face. She could see the person very clearly they had no mask or anything to cover their face but she had a feeling they didnt expect her to live to tell what she had seen.**

**"Get up, slowly." Said the figure, Sara did as she was told. But as she rose up she grabbed the gun, wresling to get it away from them the gun was flung out of both their reaches leaving them to fight hand to hand. They fought for two minutes, each one taking painful blows, by then they were both bleeding but neither willing to give up. Sara punched one last time sending the person stumbling backward onto the ground. "You...Are...Under arrest." She said in between breaths.  
"I dont think so..." They said reaching for the gun behind them. Bang... Sara hit the ground and with that the person was gone. Grissom had heard the shot and ran outside to see what it was, when he saw Sara lying in the parking lot he ran down the stairs so fast he missed the last eight steps. He ran to her side. "Sara, you are going to be alright." He said looking at the bullet hole in her left arm, thank god it wasn't that bad.  
"I'm sorry Grissom." Was all she had time to say before passing out in his arms.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**'Where am I?' She wondered as her memories of the attack came back to her. She looked at her arm through her swollen eyes, it was in so much gause and bandages that it looked like a mummy. Her eyes wandered around the room till they fell on Grissom asleep in the corner of the room in a chair. He looked like he had been there a long time. A nurse walked in.  
"Oh your awake, I'm glad, How do you feel?" She said checking the chart at the foot of the bed.  
"I'm feeling okay alittle sore but that is to expected. Whats he doing here?" She asked through puffy lips. As the nurse injected Morfine into her IV.  
"Well dear he's your husband dont you remember?" The nurse smiled brightly as she walked out the door.  
'Husband?' She was in shock at the word, but paid no more attention to it because the Morfine kicked in.**

**When she awoke again, Grissom was sitting closer to the bed holding her hand, his eyes were closed and it looked as thought he was about to or had been crying. She stroked his hand with her thumb, his eyes sprung open and all he could do was smile.  
"Hello dear." She joked.  
"They would only allow family in so..."He blushed as he explained. "How are you feeling?"  
"Alittle tired and my body feels like it was drug behind a moving car, but other than that, fine." she said squeezing his hand and to her surprise he didnt remove it. "How long have I been out?"  
"Two days, thats it."  
"And you have been here the whole time from what I understand"  
"Well yeah, in case you woke up. The rest of the gang came by earlier to see how you were and Brass told me to call him when you woke up to see if you remembered anything about you attacker." He said trying to make it seem like he wasnt the only one really concerned, even though he was.  
"Is there a mirror around here somewhere?" She looked around till she found one on her night stand. Both eyes were black and blue, small cuts on her face were begining to scab over, and both her lips were dry and started to bleed everytime she spoke.  
"You really dont look that bad, and from what i understand you put up one hell of a fight." He smiled taking the mirror away from her.  
"Thank you Grissom"  
"For what"  
"Being there for me"  
"But Sara I havent been ther for you lately." His smile faded.  
"Well for being truthful"  
"I havent been truthful either." He looked away from her. "Do you remember when you asked me to dinner after the lab explosion"  
"Yes, Grissom its okay, I understand you dont have to explain." She rubbed his shoulder with her only available hand, and noticed him smile and close his eyes.  
"Yes I do, I think about it all the time and what you said,'...by the time you figure it out it just might be to late'. But I dont want it to be to late I watched you walk away and it was to late to do anything then but now its not." He looked back at her his eyes full of question.  
"Grissom, I told you, you didnt have to explain." She smiled at him, "And its not to late." A smile came over his face, and they both sat there just staring at each other for the longest time smiling.**

** "Knock, Knock." Cathrine said entering the room, Grissom turned in surprise but didnt speak. "Am I interupting something?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "No its okay, come in and sit down please." Sara said gestering to another chair next to the bed. "Okay if you're sure." She says as she walks up to Sara and hands her a box of chocolate and a 'get well' card. "Thank you."  
"I'm glad you two are talking now." She said looking back and forth between the two, they all smiled at one another. "Sara I'm going to see when you can be released, Okay?" Grissom said rising from his chair. "Sure, that is fine with me." Grissom left Cathrine and Sara to talk while he asked when she could go home. "How are you feeling?" Cathrine asked looking worried. "I'm fine, just alittle flesh wound thats all." She said pointing to her arm. "I noticed you and Grissom are talking now, what happened between you two?" **

**"Hey." Grissom said entering the room. "The doctor said you could leave after breakfast and a quick check up, but he wants you under watch so you are coming to my place for a while." 'His place Grissom never lets anyone in his house.' Cathrine thought shocked and a bit dissapointed that she didnt get an answer from Sara on the last question. "Okay, How long till breakfast?" She smiled. **

** -Chapters End  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The check up went fine nothing broken, nothing forever harmed, just alittle bit of nerve damage but that should come back after a while. Before going to Grissom's they had to stop by Sara's to pick up some clothes and a few other things. The ride to Sara's house was extremely quiet, neither of them knew what to say to oneanother. A million different sentences raced through Sara's mind but nothing sounded good. "How long till i can go back to work?" She asked finally.  
"Well... the doctor says about 2-3 weeks." Grissom looked at her sympathetically.  
Sara looked down at her soft cast and her swollen fingers through her sunglasses, It looked alot worst than it seemed. She tried to move her fingers which sent a pain shooting through her arm.  
"Are you okay?" Grissom asked noticing the look of pain on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She lied.  
"Did you know that besided work this is the most time we have spent together?" He smiled at her.  
"You know what, you're right." She smiled back as they reached her house, Grissom got out and walled to her side of the car.  
"I'm always right," He said opening her door. "Remember?" He helped her out of the car and walked her to her front door. When he opened the door they were confronted with the remains of what use to be her living room, everything placed carefully on her shelves and tables had been carelessly thrown on the floor. Grissom watched as Sara waded through the items on the floor to go get her stuff, as he got brave enought to step inside his glance caught something glass next to his shoe, he bent down to pick it up. 'Whats this?' he thought reaching down to pick it up, it was a picture frame containing two pictures, one was a seriouse picture of everyone with Cathrine was standing in between Nick and Warrick, While Grissom and Sara were sitting on stools in front of them. The next picture was a funny one with Nick and Warrick holding Cathrine by the shoulders and the ankles while Sara sat on Grissom's lap sideways both looking at each other intently. He smiled as he remembered the day Greg took these, as he finished looking at the picture Sara appeared with her backpack of clothes and essentials. She waded back through the mess and found Grissom with the picture. "Whacha lookin at?" "Just an old picture of us, do you mind if i take it along with us?" He looked at her and then back at the picture. "The glass needs to be repaired." He said smoothly.  
"Sure its okay with me." She said as she ushered Grissom out the door. "Here let me take you bag." He grabbed her bag and put it in the back seat of the car. "Hungry?" He asked looking at the clock, it had only been about 2 hours but he didnt eat breakfast, come to think of it neither did Sara, she just stared at her plate in the hospital, throwing things away when Cathrine and the doctor werent looking.  
"Okay, What do you want?" "Any place i can get a salad." He laughed as she nodded in agreement. Each time she laughed Grissom thought he was going to loose it, he wanted for so long to reach over and caress her when she cried, to hold her hand and make everything better, to make her laugh and brighten up her day, But he never could, till now, he knew how she felt about him and he was almost sure she knew how he felt about her.  
Lunch was quiet again they were each hungry they hadnt eaten in 2 days. 

'So this is what all of Grissoms house looks like, i've only seen his living room... He is so sweet now, i just cant figure out why, can he really be that worried about me?' She thought as Grissom gave her the grand tour. His bug collections, his books, and of course all the rooms too. "So what do you think?" They both sat on the couch.  
"I think it is very... You!" She thought that was great, she had always wanted to say that to someone.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing"  
"Depends for you, A good thing." She chuckled "I never told you but you are quite wonderful"  
"You're not half bad yourself." Grissom was a little shocked, she wasnt even phased by what he just said, but he was. "You didnt even pause to think about what i said, why?"  
"Because i was expecting you to say something sooner or later." Grissom moved in closer till their legs were touching, "Oh you were, huh?" He reached up and caressed her face, a sigh or releif passed over him, he pulled her face closer to his, every inch closer made his heart jump. Their lips met with passion and furry, when that died down they parted, both out of breath but smiling. "Bet you didnt expect that!" He smirked.  
"Dont bet on it, What was that for anyways?"  
"Thanking you"  
"Thanking me"  
"Yeah, for waiting so long for me to come around." He smiled but looked mad at something at the same time.  
"Whats wrong?" She noticed a change in his composure, he seemed to be more down to earth now, more matter-of-fact.  
"Its frustrating, Idontknow what to say to you, I never have, everything i say or do always seems to be wrong, but i dont want that to change if it means you're here"  
"Grissom..." She was cut off by the ringing of Grissoms cell phone.  
"Grissom." He answered, "Hey Cathrine what is it?" He looked at his watch shift had already stared and hour ago. "So you caught the guy?" Grissom seemed to be having a conversationwith himself, except for the occasional mummble of Cathrine's voice answering back throught the phone.

Sara descided that this would take a while so she walked to the kitchen to check out his food supply. 'Lets see,' She thought as she opened the fridge, 'Chicken, pork, an expriment of some kind(so he does do those at home too), eggs, and some salad. What has he got to drink, Milk, Water, Orange Juice, and i dont even want to know what that is' She thought looking at a bottle of Yellow liquid. "Okay good bye Cathrine." He walked into the kitchen as he hung up his cell phone. "Find anything good?" Gesturing towards the refridgerator.  
"I dont know yet, hey what is that yellow stuff?" She pointed to the bottle in the door.  
"This?" He picked it up. "Its just Kool-Aid, Why what did you think it was?" He placed it back in the door and shut it.  
"Knowing you, i dont think i wanted to know." She walked back into the living room and sat down again.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Sara brushed off the question with asuspicious smile. "What did Cathrine want?"

"She just wanted to tell me that they have a suspect for your attack and the trashing"  
"So they've got him in custody"  
"No, he is MIA, he didnt show up at his work today or yesterday and his neighbors say that he hasnt come home in two days." "Oh well." She shrugged. "You know Grissom you dont have to stay here with me all the time you can go back to work"  
"Yeah, i know, i had a few sick days so im taking them, and dont worry we will get the guy Sara. But in the mean time what do you want to do"  
'What kind of question is that, especially after he kissed me?' "Umm i dont care, wanna watch a movie"  
"Sure, I have umm well i have Forensic Science, Cold Case Files, and Season 3 of Crossing Jordan. Your pick"  
"Forensics!" They popped in the movie and sat on the couch, he rapped his arm around her and held her close as if to hold the moment forever in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them wanted to talk about the kiss, Neither one knew what to say to explain it or even justify it, so they just went along like nothing happend.  
'Why doesnt he say anything, why dont i ask what it was for?' Sara thought as she tried to fall asleep on Grissoms bed, he has taken the couch. Thoughts raced through her head about the kiss and how totaly different he acted afterward. He had held her close and just wasnt being his distant self. After a her arm started to hurt so she desided to get something to eat to maybe make her fall asleep. She walked quietly into the kitchen.  
"...Sara... Sara... I'm sorry...No dont leave me"  
'What in the world is he dreaming and why is he saying my name?' She thought walking into the kitchen.  
"...Why didnt i ever tell you... Why could i never say"  
'Say what?' Now she really wanted to know what he was dreaming about. She walked in to the living room and sat on the chair next to him, the room was dark and a bit chilly, all she could see was the outline of the blanket as it rose and fell in time with his breathing. "Grissom what are you sorry about?" She said softly to him.  
No answer.  
"Grissom, what are you sorry about?" She repeated just alittle louder this time.  
"Not telling Sara." He said and turned over to face the back of the couch.  
'Not telling Sara what?' She knew she wasnt going to get anything else out of him so she left him alone and went back to the room, food didnt sound so good anymore. 'What was he thinking?' She thought as her eyes closed until morning. 

Grissom had been up since 7 he was sore and still tired from sleeping on the couch all night. "next time im sleeping on the floor." He got up and began to think of something to eat, 'Eggs? Bacon? no Sara doesnt like meat. ummm Waffles? Yeah Waffles sound good.' He began to fix the waffles waiting for Sara to awaken.

She awoke to the delicious smell of fresh coffee and Waffles. 'I didnt know Grissom could cook.' She jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Grissom covered in Bisquick. "Good morning." She said after a few minutes of watching him.

He turned quickly to see Sara's smiling face looking at him "Good morning, i hope you like Waffles"  
"yes i do, actually they are one of my favorites." "Mine too." He said turning back to his overflowing waffle iron. "Anything i can do"  
"No, oh dont forget to take your pills." He reminded her.  
"Oh yeah, where are they"  
"The bathroom cabnet above the sink. to the left side infront of the Advil i think"  
"Do you mind if i take a shower really fast?" She asked looking at her oily hair.  
"Go right ahead breakfast will be ready shortly, so hurry"  
She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She opened the cabnet to get out her Vicadin, which was exactly where he said it would be.

'Can he really be this wonderful?' She thought to herself as she hurried through her shower trying her best not to get her left arm wet.  
"Breakfast is ready," Grissom said knocking on the bathroom door "Come get it when you're ready." He heard the water shut off and the shower door open. "Okay, ill be right out." She called through the door.

"Yum, Waffles!" She said exciting the bathroom with a trail of steam behind her. Her Pajamas were sticking to her semi-dry body as she sat down. "The Vicadin was exactly where you said it would be by the way"  
"Thought it might be, after all i was the one who put it there." He smiled as he placed two waffles on her plate. "Syrup"  
"Yes, please." she gracefully took the syrup from him and poured it on her waffles. He laughed as he watched her try to cut the two waffles with her fork and smiled as her face lit up at the first bite.

After breakfast can the wonderful challenge of getting dressed, she had learned yesterday how hard it was to take off her clothes, mostly the bra, and now came the impossible task of getting in on. "Grissom? Can I borrow you for a second?" She finally desided to bring him in after a ten minute argument with herself.  
Grissom appeared in the room to the site of sara in blue jeans and a green shirt pulled up in the back to reveal an unfacined bra. "Im sorry, can you please fasen this?" She smiled an embaraced smile and blushed as he walked over. She could see him through the mirror on the wall. "Sure." He was dressed in khacky pants and a black shirt with his glasses in hand. 'Oh help me be strong.' He thought setting his glasses down at the foot of the bed, he looked at every indent and curve in her back. When he fasened the hooks, his fingers traced her shoulders adn spine creating chills on her body, he watched her eyes close and face brighten in the mirror, she rose still with her back to him. He moved closer to where their bodies touched, his hands upon her shoulders he leaned into her and kissed her neck he didnt know what came over him but he couldnt stop kissing her, he turned her around to face him.

RING... the annoying ring of Grissoms cell phone in his pocket had ruined the moment, again! He didnt want to answer it, he wanted to stay here in this moment. RING... with a sorrowful sign he removed the phone from his pocket and answered it.  
"Grissom." He mumbled as he turned and strided out the door. Sara collected herself and pulled her shirt down. She sat on the bed holding Grissoms' glasses waiting for his return.  
"Sara!" Grissom burst into the room. "They've got the guy." They both smiled but each had a look of confussion with the same question in their minds.

'Where do we go from here?'


End file.
